comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Show
Regular Show is published by Boom! Studios under the kaboom! imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Regular Show: 25 Years Later #6: 28 Nov 2018 Current Issue :Regular Show OGN, vol. 6: Comic Conned: 19 Dec 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Final issue was #40. Now a series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Mordecai the Bluejay''' *'Rigby the Raccoon' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Regular Show OGN, vol. 6: Comic Conned - - Regular Show: 25 Years Later #6 Regular Show: 25 Years Later #5 Regular Show: 25 Years Later #4 Regular Show: 25 Years Later #3 Regular Show OGN, vol. 5: The Meatening - Regular Show: 25 Years Later #2 Regular Show: 25 Years Later #1 Regular Show 2018 Special Regular Show OGN: Parks and Wreck Regular Show OGN, vol. 4: Wrasslesplosion - Regular Show 2017 Special #1 Regular Show #40 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Regular Show, vol. 1' - Collects #1-2, 4-5. "A monster living under the park that lives off of unruly energy?! Arm Wrestling training? Mordecai and Rigby are always up to something!" - - *'Regular Show, vol. 2' - Collects #3, 6-8. "Mordecai and Rigby find themselves in trouble after a selfie war and now they have to destroy all the evidence so no one (especially Margaret) sees Mordecai’s scariest picture." - - *'Regular Show, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "It's time for a good dose of cleaning as Benson tries to organize the Park's yearly garage sale … only Rigby is having some trouble letting go. Banished to the garage Rigby comes across a mysterious pogs container that is about to give everyone at the Park a strong dose of the 90's … and a pog match for their own souls." - *'Regular Show, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. "When yuppies take over The Coffee Shop, Rigby and Mordecai get priced out of their main hangout spot...and they soon discover that there's more to this hive-mind trend than meets the eye. Time for a dark roast, single origin, cold-brewed caffeine battle! Can Margaret and Eileen resist the siren song of 10-dollar lattes, or will the guys' caffeine source be shut off forever?" - *'Regular Show, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. "It's Spring Break, and Mordecai and Rigby aren't exactly stoked to be watching over the The Park while the rest of the crew kicks back, grills hot dogs, and wears awesome tank tops. Once Benson busts them for slacking off and allowing vandals to ransack the park, Rigby snaps...and when he discovers a mysterious genie lamp, it's time for Benson to learn his lesson. But be careful what you wish for!" - *'Regular Show, vol. 6' - Collects #21-24. "Rigby embarks on a wild hunt to rediscover his favorite childhood flick that chronicles the harrowing adventures of dinosaurs from spaaaaaaaace! Accompanied by Hi-Five Ghost, Rigby accidentally unleashes an unruly terror on the population of Earth. Mordecai and Muscle Man think this endeavor is intensely lame, but it'll take the four of them to undo the damage. New alliances are formed! Not-so-great films are watched! And dinosaurs will rule!" - *'Regular Show, vol. 7' - Collects #25-28. "Muscle Man and Starla may not seem like the next big literary talents, but when their supernatural love story finds a big audience, they start attracting a pair of agents, and the battle for their hearts-er, manuscript-begins! Can Mordecai and Rigby help Muscle Man and Starla choose the right destiny, or will their own manuscript take center stage?" - *'Regular Show, vol. 8' - Collects #29-32. "See what happens when Mordecai and Rigby get control of some wind turbines and send the entire gang to the Rainbow Palace in the clouds." - *'Regular Show, vol. 9' - Collects #33-36. "Will Mordecai and Rigby break free of the franchises' grasp, or will they spend their lives dodging straight-to-DVD sharks and explosions?!" - *'Regular Show, vol. 10' - Collects #37-40. "When Benson decides to retire from managing the Park, it's not the end of the world...until it is. Literally! It's up to Mordecai and Rigby to save Skips, High-Five Ghost, and Muscleman from the grips of Chaos, and convince Benson to come home, for the sake of the universe." - *'Regular Show: 25 Years Later' - Collects 25 Years Later #1-6. "Twenty-five years after the epic battle between Pops and Anti-Pops, Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of their friends return to the park for a reunion! Their crazy youth is nothing but a memory...or so Mordecai and Rigby think. It's not long before these two friends stumble across a secret fairy world, find themselves young again, and have their children stolen by Viceroy Alberich, the Fairy King." - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: K.C. Green. Artist: Allison Strejlau. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website * Regular Show Comic List - List of Comics and pages (In Spanish) Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in